Another
by ordermask
Summary: There is no Bella-The Cullens meet another Coven like there's-Carisle knows the leader personally
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Note: I own nothing but Mia- I don't own Twilight I own nothing but Mia

I was born in the year of 1874; I was the daughter of a blacksmith. My father William Turner had raised since I was a babe, after my mother Elisabeth died giving birth to me. Our life was simple we weren't rich or poor we were very comfortable.

My father was a proud man, not saying he was conceded or anything. He always gotten involved with other people's problems wanting to save them from there daemons. That's what unfortunately had caused his death.

I was fifteen at the time; the shop was unusually busy that day we had a bunch of orders filled in for the British army of Port Royal; were we lived. He left me in charge of the shop that day, he had some business he had to take care in town. Hours had gone by since he had left early that morning, I had gotten really concerned he was never out this later; what type of business did he have to care of so late.

For days he had gone missing, I searched and searched for him but I found nothing. I convinced myself that there must have been some explanation to why he was gone, but I knew in the back of my mind that something horrible had happened to him.

Then four days later navy officers found him, his body was floating ashore on the beach; several bullet wounds were on his body his throat was slit and his pockets were empty. They assumed he was helping a beggar on the street he was trying to help, had killed him and stole his money.

I was never the same after that, I denied his death for months; his not dead it's a lie he will come back. He never did. I was a walking zombie; I was a shell I felt nothing inside. I had to close the blacksmith my father business that he had for years, because of my depression. I didn't want to live anymore, I had lost everything.

So I had decided to end it, a year after his death. I had locked the entire shop up and written my last thoughts of my life and what I have been struggling with. I had taken one of my father's prized daggers that have been in our family foe years, his great-grandfather had made it for him. The blade was made of sliver, the hilt was made of white gold a ball of sliver and gold was on the hilt. The sheath was made of white gold, sliver and gold vines ran through the whole sheath.

I decide to end my pathetic existence, I chose to end my life were my father's body was found, I don't know why I had chose that spot; maybe to somehow be closer to my father.

Maybe we would end up in the same place, and I'd be happy again.

It was pouring out that night, you could barely see the outlines of the buildings, mud caked my feet as each step I took; I paid no attention. I held the dagger closer to my chest, I grasped the dagger it tighter once I stepped into the soggy beach my heart pounded in my chest harder, it was coming close to the end.

I stood at the shore as the rushing waves at my feet, the mud caked on my feet had melted away leaving my feet bare.

"I miss you father" I whispered as tears fell from my sapphire eyes, it went unnoticed by the pouring rain.

I pulled the dagger from its sheath and held the dagger to my wrist, my hand shakily drew across it. It was only a thin cut at first I thought nothing I had happened, but then scarlet came pouring out; I had down it.

I began laughing hysterically then it turned into a mixture of both, I fell to the ground the water splashed around me. I laughed as my body started to go into shock, as more sticky scarlet poured out of my fresh wound.

"I'll be with you soon" I sobbed

I didn't feel the cold touch against my cheek, everything felt cold to me at this point.

"My child what have you done" whispered a velvety voice

The hand had felt cold and smooth; it felt as if silk was being rubbed against my skin. I could barley see the person that stood above me. As I tried to focus my eyes more, I noticed it was man, he had long black hair.

"Father" had I died and gone to heaven

His gently had brushed against my cheek again "No luv-I'm not"

I let out a choking sob "Then go-I want my father" I sobbed "I want him Back"

"This won't bring him back luv" he cooed

I sobbed harder "I know-I couldn't live in this life anymore" tears fell harder "I was so alone to empty-being with him would make me happy again"

He rubbed my cheek more "Your Father wouldn't want this would he" he soothed "He would want you to live and be happy"

"I know-but I was so alone" I began "I just wanted to end my pathetic life that I had been living for over a year-maybe some how a new beginning" I came to some realization, I didn't maybe wanted to end my life but start over-to wash away.

"I could give you that if you want" He asked me gently "A new beginning"

Could he could he give-I wanted that but could he give me that

"Would you stay with me" I asked him in a whisper

"Yes Luv" he whispered

Then fire engulfed my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Note: I own nothing but Mia-I do not own Twilight.

Oh there is Some slash in this story

It had been a hundred-eighteen years since I have tried to take my life, and not one part of me had regretted it.

As I laid there bleeding from my wrist, an angel came to save me from my suffering. He had given me a new life a new beginning. I had thought maybe he had to be an angel, but I was way off.

When I had awoken three days later from the fire burning pain that consumed my entire body, the mysterious angel that had saved was laying there next me. He was breathtaking he was a built man but not overly he was built, he had shoulder length wavy black hair, his eyes were topaz, his skin was as pale as marble; he looked as if he had not been in the sun for weeks.

He had explained to me that he was not an angel but he was a vampire and that I was too. I laughed at him, I thought that my angel was insane.

'put your hand over your heart-do you hear anything' he told me

I heard nothing, were my heart use to pound when I had gotten scared or happy; I heard nothing no sound came from my chest.

He told me he turned me, to give me a new chance in life. He told me of our kind, that our hearts did not beat, we did not sleep, we don't cry, we don't sweat, we don't have to breathe. Our senses were way beyond humans, our eyesight was enhanced, hearing, and smell; we had super strength and speed. Our bodies were impenetrable, nothing could kill us besides another vampire; by being ripped apart and burned.

He told me his name was Sirius Mercer; he was born in 1620 in Luxemburg. He was the son count and a countess. He grew up in a privileged life he had good education, his father had taught him to fence horseback ride. But after his mother had died, his father had turned into a drunk; our family was dishonored and stripped of our title. My fathered had dishonored the prince of Luxemburg. While my father was out and one of the royal gatherings of the palace; he had gotten into a argument with the young prince. I never new what it had consisted of, but they had sentenced his father to death.

Sirius had spent the next ten years of his life, he lived on the streets as a beggar; he ate rats and birds to sustain his strength. He had spent most of his nights on the streets or in the sewers. One night were he was feasting on a rat, he saw red glowing eyes.

Then all he remembered was the engulfing fire in his body. When he had woken up a vampire named Merek, over a hundred Sirius had stayed with him. He taught him the ways of a vampire, he taught him hunt; to hunt humans. Sirius hated to kill humans, he didn't want to be a monster, so he left Merek with some struggle.

Which he had yet to tell me how he had escaped.

He found a new way of life, feeding off of animals. He traveled for two-hundred years by himself, traveling abroad. Studying literature, anathematic, geology, apothecary, and numerous of languages, he was studying French when he had found me in the Caribbean; and saved my life.

Sirius had become a father figure to me, he could never replace my real father William. But he was protective over me, always there to help me and kind me. He loved me unconditionally; I was like a daughter to me.

As we traveled the world together over those hundred years together, we put on a facade like we were father and daughter. Over the years we had found and turned new vampires that we had welcomed into the Mercer family.

We were in New Orleans in 1895 when we found Bobby, some one had accused him of cheating at a card game he had beaten the hell out of the guy. The next nigh were he was on the way to the pub he was beaten almost to death by the guys gang that he had offended. We had scared away the gang, I kept guard as Sirius turned him.

We traveled together for twenty-five years, we found jack in Switzerland. Jack grew up in a broken down home, he was the son of a prostitute, he was used as a sex slave all of his life. Bobby had found him being almost beaten to death by his father, bobby killed the man, and turned jack.

Bobby had fallen in love with jack the moment he had saw him, he had two save him he told me. There was just some need in him, that told him he had to protective and love him, they have been together ever since.

Sixteen years later while we were in England we came across Harry. Our family was hunting some deer in the mountains, were we found harry stabbed numerous times all over his body.

We had all become a family, we all came from broken homes; we were detached and alone in our lives. I somehow felt whole again, loved; I had a new beginning.


End file.
